This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system may provide sub-surface imaging based on interaction of electromagnetic waves (e.g., radio frequency signal) and a magnetic field. For example, an MRI system may include a primary magnet that generates a primary magnetic field, one or more gradient coils that interact with the primary magnetic field to produce magnetic gradients, a radio frequency transmitter (e.g., coil or antenna) that outputs a radio frequency (RF) signal into the magnetic field, and a radio frequency receiver (e.g., coil or antenna) that receives the radio frequency signal as it passes through the primary magnetic field. Based at least in part on the radio frequency signal received by the radio frequency receiver, the MRI system may facilitate determine characteristics (e.g., sub-surface characteristics) of an object within the primary magnetic field, for example, by generating image data that may be displayed on an electronic display to provide a visual representation of the characteristics.
As such, accuracy of object characteristics determined using an MRI system may be dependent on being able to precisely control the primary magnetic field. In other words, image capabilities of an MRI system may be affected by electromagnetic interference. For example, when electrical current flows through a conductive material, an additional magnetic field may be generated that interacts with (e.g., distorts) the primary magnetic field, thereby affecting ability of the MRI system to accurately interpret the radio frequency signal received by the radio frequency receiver. To reduce likelihood of electromagnetic interference affecting operation of an MRI system, in some instances, potential sources of electromagnetic interference may be insulated from the primary magnetic field, for example, by implementing a first portion (e.g., the primary magnet, the gradient coils, the radio frequency transmitter, and the radio frequency receiver) in a screened scan room and implementing a second portion outside the screened scan room. However, at least in some instances, implementing an MRI system in this manner may affect implantation associated cost, such as physical footprint of the MRI system.